


gone shopping

by trashfaves



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Furniture Shopping, IKEA, M/M, Teddy Bears, it’s cute, they're happy and fine and nothing is bad, uhh teddy bear cult?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashfaves/pseuds/trashfaves
Summary: TDSL Valentine Exchange Server, aka, as i like to call it, the secret santa-ish thing i'm working on, u knowPrompt: Tony and Bruce going shopping to organise their new house.for sebastian lucas on the tony stark defense league serverit's like, just under a thousand words lmao





	gone shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sebastian_txt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastian_txt/gifts).



> i hope you enjoy it buddy!! <3 have a good day dude, amigo, friend, freund, kompis
> 
> (i haven't actually beta read this lmao bc i have to sleep rn, sorry. i hope it's still good, i reread it while writing ok good night now)
> 
> EDIT: fixin' stuff now

“Tony? Hey, Tony!” Bruce jogged around the store, looking for his boyfriend. The world-famous Swedish furniture store was mostly empty. He was beginning to worry a bit as he wasn’t quite sure where Tony was. But he couldn’t just have gone up in smoke, right?  
“Seriously, Tony, where are you…” Bruce trailed off, staring at the figure lying on the sofa.  
Tony laid with his back towards Bruce, snoring softly. His chest rose and sank rhythmically, slowly, peacefully.  
Bruce slowly walked closer and sat down next to him. He could see how the man’s usual tense expression had morphed into something happier. He’d never taken Tony for someone who smiled in his sleep.  
Putting a hand on the sleeping man’s shoulder, he gently shook him. Tony mumbled something and scooted further away from Bruce. Bruce snickered and moved closer again, poking his shoulder. Tony grimaced and opened one eye. “Mhh, five more minutes...”  
Bruce poked his shoulder again, without response this time. “Tony.” No answer. “Tony.” A twitch. “Tony!” He finally sat up, looking at Bruce through squinting eyes. “Good morning babe.”

 

/-/-/-/-/-/

 

“Brucie!” Tony exclaimed. He’d wandered off somewhere, and Bruce had almost hoped he’d fallen asleep somewhere again. Otherwise, he suspected, Tony would buy everything the store still had in stock for their new home. Tony was tired, but that never seemed to stop him from going on a shopping-spree. It just made him indecisive, which wouldn’t be such a bad thing if he didn’t just _buy everything he was deciding between instead of actually just, you know, deciding._  
“Yes, Tony?” Bruce sighed, but smiled at the man’s enthusiasm. He only acted like this when he was tired. _Really tired._ It wasn’t often Tony actually showed how tired he was. Even with an hour of sleep the last twenty-four hours he’d go on as normal, however exhausted he was on the inside. Bruce wasn't sure if he fought sleep for some reason or if he just didn't notice, which would be _insane._  
Bruce almost missed the man’s response, lost in thought, but was abruptly jolted out of his thoughts when Tony grabbed his hand and started dragging him off to some other part of the building, leaving their cart behind.  
“Come on, I found the perfect thing!” He was focused on a point behind a large shelf, and Bruce was almost sure he’d run right into it before he swerved and stopped.  
“Okay, close your eyes.” Tony ordered.  
“Why-” Bruce couldn’t finish before Tony shoved him around a corner, and Bruce quickly closed his eyes.  
“Guess what it is, babe.” Bruce thought for a moment, and then answered.  
“No idea.” He could almost see Tony’s pout, even with his eyes closed.  
“No, you’ve gotta guess, otherwise it’s not fun.” Bruce thought for another moment.  
“It’s a... shelf? A dog? I don’t know, a table?”  
“Okay, open your eyes now.” Tony exclaimed, ignoring him.  
Bruce could feel the smile in Tony’s voice as the corner of his mouth did a little flip into a small smile.  
When he opened his eyes he actually had to resist the urge to facepalm. It was a giant teddy bear. No, giant wasn’t a big enough word to accurately describe it. It was an enormous teddy bear. A teddy bear that towered over all the other teddy bears. The smaller bears were sitting in a big ring around the humongous king. It looked like the smaller ones were worshipping a God. It vaguely reminded Bruce of a cult.  
He stared blankly at the… peculiar arrangement of bears for a moment, before turning to look at Tony, connecting the lines.  
“We are not getting that.” The look on Tony’s face was as if his puppy had just died. Bruce made a note never to get a puppy.  
“Please, Bruce?” He pleaded. Now he looked like a puppy. Bruce looked into the beast’s eyes. They were black holes and made him feel like his soul had just been sucked out.  
“Pretty please with sugar on top?” … Nobody could resist that expression.  
Bruce sighed, and looked at Tony. Looked at the monster, and looked at Tony.  
“Fine, but you owe me. And you can’t put it in the bedroom. I'm not letting it watch me sleep.” Tony frowned at bit at that last part, but continued beaming like the sun after a second. Bruce knew he’d regret agreeing, but couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

/-/-/-/-/-/

 

“What the fuck?” Bruce whispered. The teddy bear had multiplied. There were… multiple… teddy bears in the bedroom. He closed his eyes. He’d specifically told Tony not to put it in the bedroom, and what had Tony done? He'd put it in the bedroom. No, he hadn’t put _it_ in the bedroom. He’d put _them_ in the bedroom.  
He opened his eyes for a moment to take in the sight of not one, not ten, but twelve giant teddy bears sitting in the bedroom. A few small ones would’ve been acceptable, but not this.  
Bruce took a step back, away from the door and slowly closed it, as if the smallest of sounds would alert the bears and send them attacking him. He regretted agreeing to this. This was possibly the worst mistake in his life.  
He squealed and actually jumped a bit when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
“Uh, it’s- Don’t worry it’s me- It’s not my fault.” Tony only sounded vaguely apologetic, as if he was fighting some smile that was threatening to appear.  
“Did we _not_ agree on not putting it in the bedroom?!” Bruce half-whispered, half-shouted, as if he was afraid of the bears hearing him.  
“Also, twelve bears?!” He stared at Tony.  
Tony stared back. “There were only twelve left.” Bruce kept staring.  
“Why on earth did you think we needed twelve giant teddy bears?” He scolded.  
“I didn’t think we needed them. What if we only bought one and it got a big stain? They were almost sold out.” Tony mumbled, looking down. Bruce snorted and took a step closer to him. Tony looked up and smiled as Bruce hugged him.  
“Sorry for the heart attack, babe.” Tony whispered in his ear. Bruce smiled.  
“Being your boyfriend is worth a heart attack or two.”  
“Babe.”  
“Babe.”


End file.
